The invention relates to a pull-out guide fitting for drawers and including a support rail to be mounted on a side of a furniture body or carcass side and a pull-out rail to be mounted on a respective side of the drawer. Guide members such as rollers or slide means transmit the drawer load and are mounted on the rails. The rails having running webs running on the rollers or slide means. The rollers or slide means of the support rail and of the pull-out rail are offset perpendicular to the direction of pulling out of the drawer and the pull-out rail. Therefore, the pull-out rail is guided on two tracks.